yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Hero Deck
An Elemental Hero Deck is a deck that uses the plentiful Elemental Hero monsters and support cards. Elemental Heroes are generally weak monsters on their own (with the exception of a notable few) however, most Elemental Heroes can fuse with each other, creating, bigger, more powerful monsters. This is usually done through cards such as Polymerization, Fusion Gate, Future Fusion and most notably Miracle Fusion. There are also a wide variety of Equip Spell Cards and other power up cards available, such as Skyscraper. Equip cards include Elemental Hero Wildheart's Cyclone Boomerang (which gives a 500 ATK boost and a Spell/Trap card removal ability) and Elemental Hero Sparkman's Spark Blaster (which allows the player to change the battle position of any monster three times). Though generally Elemental Hero monsters (excluding Fusions) are used merely for fusions and seen as weak monsters, there are a few notable Effect Heroes such as; * Elemental Hero Wildheart - Wildheart is unaffected by all Trap Cards, meaning his attacks are difficult to prevent. Combos include Torrential Tribute after Summoning him, leaving only him on the field. * Elemental Hero Stratos - This card can be used for either fetching any Elemental, Destiny or Evil Hero monster from your deck or destroying your opponent's backfield. Basically an essential for any Hero deck(Elemental, Destiny, or Evil). * Elemental Hero Ocean - Ocean can be used to recycle fusion material monster or to recycle Stratos. * Elemental Hero Woodsman - Woodsman makes the use of Fusion Monsters a much simpler task by pulling Polymerization from the Deck or recycling it from the Graveyard. Another Strategy is to use Fusion Substitute Monsters such as King of the Swamp to avoid using weaker Elemental Heroes. Fusion-Based Deck Variants Different varieties of Elemental Hero Fusion-based decks exist. Though they do differ from one another, they all tend to use a few of the same basic cards, such as: * Elemental Hero Stratos, for its effect. * Elemental Hero Wildheart, for its effect and the versatility of its Fusion Monsters - depending on which Fusion Monster is selected, this card plus a Fusion Substitute Monster can be used to form a different monster, depending on what cards the opponent controls that the player wishes to remove: Elemental Hero Wildedge to remove many monsters, and Elemental Hero Wild Wingman to remove one or more spells or traps. It can also be used for Evil Hero Wild Cyclone. * Elemental Hero Sparkman, partially for its ATK but more significantly for its fusions, especially Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman. It can also be used to gain instant field advantage with Evil Hero Lightning Golem. * Elemental Hero Avian, Like Sparkman, it can be fused into any of six Elemental Hero fusion monsters. With the exception of Elemental Hero Neos, these are the two Elemental Heroes compatible with the most fusions. * Elemental Hero Prisma, for its effect. In addition to becoming any valid Fusion Material Monster in the deck for a fusion, Prisma also places a Fusion Material Monster in the graveyard to be used in another Fusion. * Hex-Sealed Fusion monsters, as Fusion Substitute Monsters. Each version uses a different Hex-Sealed Fusion, but each one has the double advantage of both working well in its deck and being Rock-Type for Evil Hero Dark Gaia. * King of the Swamp, as a Fusion Substitute Monster. It can also be discarded to the Graveyard to retrieve a Polymerization from the Deck, and then used with Miracle Fusion. King of the Swamp is especially useful in Summoning Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, which is very difficult to Summon. Evil Hero Malicious Edge and Royal Decree are also used in some builds. They are also notable for an absence of standard Fusion Summoning cards such as Polymerization, Fusion Gate, and Dark Fusion; instead, cards that take Fusion Material Monsters from the deck or graveyard are used, thus maintaining card advantage. The few major variants are as follows: Cyber Heroes Cyber Heroes is notable for using Cyber Dragon to quickly gain field advantage. It is used with The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion, as the effect of The Light can be used to get out Cyber Twin Dragon without conducting a Fusion Summon. Once in the graveyard, The Light can be fused via Miracle Fusion or Dark Calling to Fusion Summon a Hero. This variant can be combined with Ratty Heroes.what cards are needed Rat Heroes Ratty Heroes is notable for its use of Giant Rat and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland to search out Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Wildheart, and other useful EARTH-attribute monsters, such as Exiled Force or Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. Because Elemental Hero Clayman is present, this is variant usually uses Future Fusion, as Elemental Hero Thunder Giant can be selected to dump two Fusion Material Monsters in the graveyard to be fused into something else later. This version uses The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion, as it is searchable by Giant Rat, and once sent to the graveyard can be fused via Miracle Fusion or Dark Calling to Fusion Summon a Hero. This variant can be combined with Cyber Heroes. Dark Heroes This version has fewer Elemental Heroes than the other variants, and sometimes does not even use Miracle Fusion; however, Dark Calling is one of the deck's strong points. Unlike other versions, in which Evil Hero Malicious Edge will sometimes be used as tech, he is always used in this version, along with other powerful DARK monsters such as Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, Caius the Shadow Monarch, and Snipe Hunter. The deck uses DARK support such as Mystic Tomato or Armageddon Knight to quickly place The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion in the graveyard and Elemental Hero Prisma to quickly place Heroes in the graveyard for fusion. Cards like Dimension Fusion and Return from the Different Dimension that return removed monsters to the field are also used, both to recycle Fusion Material Monsters and to push to finish the game. Unlike Cyber Heroes and Rat Heroes, which are compatible with one another, Dark Heroes is difficult to combine with another E-Hero variant. This deck has lost much face since the banning of Dimension Fusion and the limitation of Return from the Different Dimension. Big City The Big City Deck centers around using "Elemental Hero Stratos" with cards such as "Elemental Hero Ocean" and "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City". The "Big City" Deck works by immediately searching out Stratos, often on the first or second turn, by using cards like E - Emergency Call and Reinforcement of the Army, then Summoning him and using his effect to gain advantage, usually by initially searching out Ocean. From that point on, Stratos is continuously recycled using cards like Ocean and Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, each time re-using one of the effects of Elemental Hero Stratos, allowing the player to control and swarm the field with Stratos, Elemental Hero Ocean, and Elemental Hero Wildheart. Usually, a couple of other monsters, such as Exiled Force and Snipe Hunter, are added, but rarely does more than a quarter of the deck consist of monsters; the majority is made up of spells and traps that support the theme of field control. This deck is far removed from other Elemental Hero decks; rather than attempting to summon Fusion Monsters, Big City uses no Fusion Monsters at all, and instead focuses on field swarm and control. It is possible to water down the theme of Big City in order to create a fusion based hybrid theme. If you do so, it is best to focus on no more than 4 Fusion Material Heroes and about 2 substitutes. (To serve as wild cards that can create more fusion possibilities.) Make sure to keep your hybrid modifications less than 10 cards so you can side deck them all, in the case they would get in the way against certain decks. When used this way, Big City provides an excellent medium for obtaining fusion materials, and reusing them in the Graveyard. Hero Beatdown This deck focuses on four Elemental Heroes, Wildheart, Bladedge, Sparkman, Necroshade, and the four fusions between these monsters, Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman, Elemental Hero Darkbright, Elemental Hero Plasma Vice and Elemental Hero Wildedge. Two of these fusions get Necroshade into the Graveyard to allow Bladedge to be summoned without Tribute, and the other two are fusions with Bladedge itself, putting a strong monster on the field (one of which does piercing damage, the other of which can attack all monsters the opponent controls.) This is the most straightforward "brute force" Elemental Hero deck build and relatively easy to use because of the synergy between these four material monsters, but it lacks overall flexibility, and a deck that focuses on summoning Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman might ultimately wind up doing more damage. Elemental Recycle The main focus of this deck is to continuously recycle cards needed to fuse E-Heroes, using mainly Stratos, Ocean, and Woodsman. Though it fares well in battles of attrition, it currently lacks the explosive plays necessary for competitive decks today. If you manage to fusion summon Elemental Hero Tempest, use its effect to make itself, Ocean, and Woodsman invulnerable to attacks. You can send Heroes and Polymerization(s) to the graveyard for its effect, and then recover them with the other two monsters. Macro City This deck combines the recycling ability of Big City, with the control aspects of a Macro Cosmos Deck. It is similar to Big City Charge, but doesnt use any of the Elemental Hero fusions. It utilises Elemental Hero Voltic to recycle removed from play Elemental Heroes to make large chains of attacking monsters, and to recycle Elemental Hero Stratos to abuse his effect. Elemental Hero Captain Gold and Skyscraper are almost essential and make for a good way to boost Voltic's attack. Cards like D.D. Survivor and Elemental Hero Wildheart are good choices because they work well with the playing style of the deck. Gravekeeper's Servant and Exiled Force are good ways to keep Voltic alive, and to make it easier for it to attack directly This deck can also be combined with Voltic OTK to make for a powerful option depending on the situation Knospe Beatdown This deck is similar to the recycle deck, in that Stratos, Ocean, and Woodsman are used to summon any fusion monster. But it also takes from the Big City deck because it uses Skyscraper 2 - Hero City to swarm. The focus of this deck is to have Elemental Heroes that are hard to destroy, along with Elemental Hero Knospe, to continually attack the opponent directly. Mudballman and Tempest are excellent fusion monsters for this deck, as they are hard to destroy by battle, as is Wildheart, who has trap immunity. Other high-defense Elemental Heroes are recommended, such as Clayman and Poison Rose, Although you'd have to use Ocean to bring Knospe back. Battle protection aside, you should also include cards that protect your monsters from effects. Category:Deck Type